


Хозяин леса

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Final Haikyuu Quest, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Лес был странным
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Хозяин леса

Лес был странным. Это Кагеяма понял почти сразу: слишком яркая зелень, слишком уютная прохлада и непуганые звери — когда олень, пьющий воду из ручья, при виде Кагеямы поднял голову, пошевелил ушами и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию, даже не пытаясь сбежать, рука сама потянулась к луку за спиной. Но на охоту сейчас времени не хватило бы. Да и все равно олень тоже был странным.

Лес как будто затягивал, манил присесть на мягкую траву, отдохнуть и никуда дальше не идти. Наверное, если бы не дело, ради которого Кагеяма несколько дней добирался до деревни на самой окраине страны, он бы поддался, а так пришлось стряхнуть с себя дремоту и шагать дальше. Он был уверен, что прошло не меньше нескольких часов с тех пор, как он, решив срезать путь, свернул на узкую тропу между деревьями, — но солнце по-прежнему стояло в зените.

— И долго так ходить собираешься? — Кагеяма резко обернулся, выхватывая лук и направляя стрелу на незаметно подобравшегося со спины человека.

Не человека, демона — тут и гадать не требовалось: на голове незнакомца красовались рога, и даже отсюда было видно, как отливают красным глаза. Высокий, стройный, очень красивый. Демон широко улыбнулся, помахал рукой, и Кагеяма моргнул, от удивления опуская лук. 

— Пока не выйду.

— Из этого леса невозможно выйти — только если я разрешу. По-хорошему, ты вообще давно должен был заснуть, но, похоже, чары не подействовали. Почему, кстати? — казалось, демон скорее думал вслух, чем спрашивал, в голосе промелькнули легкое раздражение и обида. — У тебя, случайно, не было в роду колдунов?

— Бабушка, — буркнул Кагеяма.

— Сильная кровь, — понимающе покивал демон. — Сам колдовать не пробовал? У тебя бы получилось.

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Неинтересно. 

— А что интересно?

— Охота, сражения, подвиги.

Демон фыркнул, видимо, едва сдерживая смех, уперся ладонью в ствол ближайшего дерева. Длинные пальцы оканчивались острыми когтями. 

— Вы, люди, очень забавные. Может, оставайся у меня? А то мне скучно. 

Кагеяма покачал головой — кто же по доброй воле останется с демоном? Пусть ищет дураков дальше. 

— Не могу. Меня ждут друзья из отряда.

— Друзья… А у меня тоже раньше был друг. — Кагеяме показалось, что взгляд демона на секунду стал печальным, но почти сразу вернулась насмешливость, похоже, обычная для него. — А зачем ждут?

— Идем в поход. Наш король собирается захватить весь мир.

— Весь мир? — протянул демон, красные глаза сверкнули. — Весь мир большой. У твоего короля ничего не получится. 

Кагеяма пожал плечами, не собираясь спорить — пусть думает, что хочет. 

— А если тебя убьют? — Демон подошел ближе, наклонил голову набок, глядя внимательно и цепко, как будто изучая.

Кагеяма снова пожал плечами: он воин, а воины готовы к смерти.

— А может, все-таки останешься? — Зрачки демона сузились, превратившись в вертикальные щели, как у кошки, и Кагеяма сообразил, в чем дело: его пытаются заколдовать. 

— Я не могу остаться.

Демон моргнул, и глаза сразу сделались прежними. Он сердито выдохнул, явно раздосадованный неудачей. Но тут же снова начал улыбаться, как будто и не замышлял ничего только что.

— Ладно. Тогда хотя бы задержись на ночь. Отдохнешь, а утром пойдешь, куда собирался. 

Кагеяме рассказывали, что демоны злые и коварные, им нельзя верить, брать что-либо из их рук, будь то еда или зачарованное оружие, и уж тем более — принимать приглашение. Но этот казался любопытным и очень одиноким, совсем не похожим на тех кровожадных монстров из легенд. И магия у него не работала — видимо, действительно стоило поблагодарить бабушку-колдунью. И Кагеяма кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Я останусь на ночь.

***  
Демон оказался радушным хозяином. Впустил в свой дом, позже — в свою постель и свое тело. Ночью он опять предлагал остаться, требовал и уговаривал. Говорил об источнике забвения, спрятанном глубоко под замком. Если выпьет из него человек — забудет всю прежнюю жизнь, но обретет вечную молодость. Обещал счастье и покой.

Но Кагеяма не хотел покоя, радость боя и побед казалась лучшим счастьем. 

Утром, проводив Кагеяму до опушки зачарованного леса, откуда уже было видно окраину деревни, демон придержал его за руку, посмотрел в лицо.

— Обычно мы не называем людям свои имена, но тебе я скажу. Если захочешь вернуться, приходи и позови меня, иначе лес тебя не пропустит. — Он наклонился совсем близко, прошептал на ухо имя, напевное, как прохладная вода ручья, — «Ойкава».

И уже, не оглядываясь, у самой кромки деревьев, Кагеяма услышал:

— Возвращайся, если захочешь забыть. 

***  
Трактир, где собирался отряд, Кагеяма нашел быстро — других больших построек в деревне не было. И сразу наткнулся на сына хозяина, Сугавару.

— Что же ты так долго? Еще вчера ждали, думали уже, заблудился. И Дайчи спрашивал, Хинату вот отправил тебе навстречу. Ты его не встретил, кстати? Дорога все-таки одна.

— Я через лес шел.

Сугавара посмотрел удивленно.

— Через лес никто не ходит, он же заколдованный. Много людей там уже пропало.

— Там был один… демон. Он меня и вывел.

Сугавара поперхнулся воздухом, глаза стали еще больше и удивленнее — сколько Кагеяма его знал, никогда не видел у него такого лица.

— Ну даешь! Знал бы ты, какой он страх нагонял на деревню, когда еще дед был молодым! Селяне всем миром собирались, чтобы сжечь замок вместе с нечистью. Но почти все сгинули, как не бывало, а кто вернулся — рассказывали страшные вещи. С тех пор лес никого и не пускает.

— Дедушка? Но демон же молодой еще... и красивый, не страшный совсем.

Сугавара смотрел на него, как на незнакомого человека. Или знакомого, но кого по-настоящему никогда раньше не знал.

— Ты, главное, нашему священнику это не говори. Он до сих пор считает, что демона нужно уничтожить. А так они долго живут, этот всегда здесь был, сколько деревня стояла. — Сугавара как будто засомневался ненадолго, но спросил: — Ты хоть ничего у него не брал? 

Кагеяма задумался, стоит ли говорить, но скрывать что-то от товарища по отряду не хотелось.

— Я ночевал в его замке.

Вспомнив ту ночь, Кагеяма еще больше нахмурился, чувствуя, как жар приливает к щекам. Возможно, Сугавара заметил это, выражение лица стало встревоженным.

— Он с тобой ничего не сделал? Ты с ним не… спал? — Кагеяма только качал головой в ответ: отрицательно — нет, не сделал, утвердительно — да, спал. — Извини, что спрашиваю, это правда важно, он… он излился в тебя?

Кагеяме показалось, что он сейчас сгорит со стыда от необходимости рассказывать такие подробности.

— Нет. Наоборот.

Сугавара судорожно выдохнул, пробормотал едва слышно «быть не может» — но тут же помотал головой, как будто пытаясь вытряхнуть непрошеную мысль.

— Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло. — Он запустил руку в волосы и, увидев непонимающий взгляд Кагеямы, продолжил: — Ты хоть знаешь, как размножаются демоны?

Кагеяма не знал.

— У них нет мужчин или женщин, как бы они ни выглядели, поэтому они очаровывают забредших к ним по незнанию людей. В общем, если бы его семя оказалось в тебе, через год ты бы умер, произведя на свет демоническое отродье. Никто еще не выживал после ночи с демоном.

— А как же… 

— Не знаю. Говорят, иногда, если человек демону понравится, тот его не убивает, а оставляет у себя и сам рождает от него потомство. Врут, скорее всего, — ты же вернулся. Но нашему священнику все-таки не говори. — Сугавара неловко улыбнулся. — А лучше — не говори никому.

Кагеяма хотел еще расспросить его о демоне, но отвлек вернувшийся Хината. 

А на следующее утро они ушли завоевывать мир. 

***  
Лес по-прежнему казался уютным и спокойным, но зверей видно не было, и краски как будто немного выцвели, стали более обыденными.

Но даже так, по сравнению со сгоревшими домами, заросшими высокой травой огородами и покосившимися заборами заброшенной деревни, все вокруг казалось ярким и волшебным. Уже то, что лес сохранился после прокатившейся по этим землям войны, наверное, можно было считать магией.

Демон был прав: мир оказался большим, и у их короля ничего не получилось.

Они успели завоевать несколько стран, в полной мере насладиться радостью побед. Но королю было все мало, и они шли дальше — получая раны, теряя товарищей. Где теперь солнечный, жизнерадостный Хината и рассудительный Сугавара? Их удача была долгой, но через семь лет похода она отвернулась от них, король лишился всех завоеванных земель, и война пришла в его страну. 

Личная удача Кагеямы тоже была сильна: хранила его от смерти в бою, а после помогла продержаться в плену. Удача — и воспоминания о демоне, что когда-то давно встретился ему по пути к отряду. Наверное, сомнительное везение, но все-таки, в отличие от многих ушедших на войну с ним вместе, теперь, двадцать лет спустя, Кагеяма возвращался домой — покрытый шрамами, слегка хромавший из-за старой раны, но живой и целый. И ему было куда возвращаться. 

Кагеяма звал Ойкаву, потом шел и снова звал. 

С нижней ветки дуба на него с интересом смотрел мальчик.

— Привет! — Мальчик улыбнулся, настолько широко и дружелюбно, что захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Чужак его явно не пугал — и это было странно, непривычно, как отзвук спокойного мира, который Кагеяма давно успел позабыть. 

— Привет! Ты здесь живешь? — В прошлый раз он не видел в лесу людей или демонов — а судя по не сразу замеченным небольшим рожкам и слегка удлиненным клыкам, человеком мальчик не был. 

— Ага. — Мальчик легко оттолкнулся от ветки, спрыгивая вниз, и Кагеяма уже кинулся ловить — все-таки до земли было далеко, — но тот мягко спланировал вниз. Магия демонов. 

— Ты знаешь, как выйти к замку? 

— Конечно, это совсем близко.

Мальчик вел его через зачарованный лес, рассказывал о своем отце, о том, как хорошо им здесь живется, как ему нравится заниматься магией. Кагеяма молчал, только иногда отвечая на вопросы. Про Ойкаву он спросить так и не решился — слишком страшно было услышать ответ. Тот так и не отозвался, сколько Кагеяма его ни звал, возможно, его и не было уже здесь...

Они подошли к густым зарослям вокруг замка, но по одному щелчку пальцев мальчика плотная стена из ветвей, листьев и шипов разошлась, открывая широкий проход.

— Ты хорошо колдуешь, особенно для своего возраста, — одобрительно заметил Кагеяма. — Сколько тебе, лет семь?

Мальчик удивленно заморгал, потом прыснул от смеха, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Мне уже девятнадцать. Демоны взрослеют медленнее людей, разве вы не знаете? 

Они как раз вышли на поляну перед замком, и живая изгородь сразу же закрылась за ними.

Ойкава стоял у входа в замок. Все такой же — высокий, красивый. Казалось, прошедшие годы совсем не коснулись его, скатились, как вода.

— Папа! — Мальчик бросился к нему, обхватил за талию, прижимаясь, и тот ласково взъерошил ему волосы. 

Кагеяма вспомнил историю, которую когда-то давно, кажется, в другой жизни, рассказывал Сугавара. Посмотрел в ярко-синие глаза мальчика под черной челкой — его волосы были того же цвета, пока их не припорошило ранней сединой. 

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Ойкава посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.

— Ты пришел, чтобы забыть?

— Я пришел, чтобы вспомнить.


End file.
